bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Avior
is a wyvern-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mason Brown in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Avior, like Mason, is part of Ren's team. He throws out flames, which can melt through rocks. Impact waves can blast out Avior's mouth. The abilities Long Aerchules and Battle Howling extend his body and changes his ball form mode. Although he and his partner frequently bicker he really cares about Mason such as when he saves his partner from falling. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Avior first appeared in episode 4, he battled and unknown kid's Raptorix and won. He later faces Coredem and wins as well, but then after Jake's rematch he lost. In episode 8, he appears and tags with Rubanoid to take out Venoclaw and Buz Hornix and wins. He then later tags with Venoclaw to battle Helix Dragonoid and Hawktor using Lashor, but he fails. In episode 15, he tagged with Strikeflier to battle Akwimos and Coredem. He managed to keep them on the ropes by using Lashor, but taken out in the first round. He later goes on in the second round with Strikeflier, but when Akwimos activated the ability Elemental Blue it caused him and Strikeflier to get frozen making the battle a tie. In episode 19, he was shown to really care about his partner - Mason. He didn't care if Mason leave Gundalian forces. He told him that he will follow with him no matter what happens. When the Sacred Orb got "angry" and started shattering everything, Avior saved Mason from falling, but both they, however, were sent around the dimensions when the Sacred Orb gave off a massive energy surge. In episode 29, Dan finds him, Mason, Nurzak and Sabator between dimensions with Colossus Dragonoid. After Dan beats Colossus Dragonoid, they all return to Neathia and both he and Mason join the Brawlers as well. In episode 36 he and Mason alongside Nurzak disrupt the battle betwen Lumagrowl and Aranaut by destroying several Impalaton. In episode 38, He, Aranaut and Sabator race to the Gundalian hangar to escape back to Neathia. They are blocked by Gill and Krakix, however. while Nurzak operates the airship, he and Aranaut battle Krakix. Right before Krakix would have destroyed the ship, Avior knocks him down and then escapes. ; Ability Cards * Long Aercules: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Avior. * Offering Armor: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to Avior. * Bolting Chain: Subtracts 300 Gs from the each opponent. * Luft Howling: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Battle Howling: Nullifies the opponent's abilities and then prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities. * Ifreet Cannon: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. 'Game' Its Pyrus version in Crimson and Pearl has 770 Gs. The D2 Pyrus Avior has 660 Gs with a hidden 90 Gs, totalling 750 Gs.Another Pyrus version has 630 Gs in Bakutriad.Its Ventus version has 600 Gs in the BakuTriad. The D2 Ventus version has 870 Gs plus a hidden 30 Gs, with a total G-Power of 900 Gs. Its Subterra version can have 750 or 780 Gs. In BakuTriad a Subterra Avior has 630 Gs. Its Haos D2 Version has 760+90 Gs or 780+90 Gs, for a total of either 850 or 870 Gs. Trivia *Evidence shows that Avior is an elder Bakugan. As mentioned in GI episodes 4 and 8 due to Mason calling him an old timer, and himself stating this. *In episode 4, Mason pronounced his name aah-vee-or. but in episode 8 and beyond, he pronounced him ay-vee-or. *Avior is the only talking Subterra Bakugan that has wings. *He is also the first Non-Humanoid Subterra Guardian Bakugan as Gorem, Cycloid, Wilda, Vulcan and Coredem are humanoid figures. *Avior is the only Guardian Bakugan of the Minor Twelve Orders to fight against the Main Twelve Order in ball form as his/her partner was about to be eliminated. *You can be challanged by brightlight for a chance to win a clear avoir on thursday 4-5pst and 7-8est. *It is shown when headed toward Nurzak's ship that Avior does not like to run due to his short legs. Gallery Anime abcf.jpg|Avior in ball form (closed) abof.jpg|Avior in ball form (open) Avior Ball form.jpg|Avior's ball form fully opened by the effect of Long Aerchules File:Avior_Anime.jpg|Avior in Bakugan form abf1.jpg|Avior in Bakugan form File:Avior_Ability.jpg|Avior using Offering Armor abf4.jpg|Avior talking to Jake File:Avior_Coredem_Anime.jpg|Avior and Coredem in Bakugan form abf2.jpg|Avior using Long Aerchules abf3.jpg|Avior using Long Aerchules File:Lashoravior.png|Avior equipped with Lashor in ball form Avior with Lashor (rumored) in Bakugan form.png|Avior and Lashor in Bakugan form File:Mason_Avior.jpg|Mason and Avior File:mason.jpg|Avior saving Mason From Falling Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.05 PM.png|Avior scanned by BakuMeter Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.56 PM.png|Avior scanned by BakuMeter after using''' Long Aerchules''' Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.32.34 PM.png|Avior and Lashor scanned by BakuMeter Mais.jpg|Mason and Avior Game File:!Bl5mNHwCGk~$(KGrHqEOKkMEtjhuEqNhBLdiqvC7Ow~~_12.JPG|Packaged Pyrus Avior Dragonballzcentral 2099 1384888981.jpeg|Crimson and Pearl Avior File:Avior Plus Battle Gear.PNG|Pyrus Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:Avior-darkus.jpg|Darkus Avior File:Avior.jpg|Darkus Avior T1XKRuXbXyXXXz0AZY_030317_jpg_310x310.jpg|Darkus Avior equiped with a Flip Twin Destructor Bakupics2 023.JPG|Darkus Avior File:AviorSUB.PNG|Subterra Avior File:Avior_005.jpg|Subterra Avior BakPics 001.JPG|Subterra Avior Unknown_Bakugan.jpg|Haos Avior Avior.JPG|Haos Avior File:Avior_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Subterra Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with AirKor and Subterra Avior with Rock Hammer File:Avior.PNG|Ventus Avior Avior222.PNG|Aquos Avior Avior + Battle Gear.jpg|Avior equiped with Lashor BA1013 GA GBL 13.jpg|Avior's Gate Card T1n0tzXdXJXXafG3I8_100537_jpg_310x310.jpg stealth avior.jpg|Subterra stealth Avior imagesCALMB18L.jpg|Subterra Stealth Avior Bakugan Dimensions File:Aquos Avior BD.jpg|Aquos Avior StealthAvior.png File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.47.11 PM.png|Subterra Avior 17136_m.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Avior 19438_m.jpg|Clear Avior File:Thewolf1clearavior.png File:Avior2.jpg|Pyrus Crimson and Pearl Avior File:Subterra_Avior_VS_Pyrus_Avior.jpg|Subterra Avior VS Pyrus Avior 19439_m.jpg File:Picture 86.png|Stealth Avior Clear_Avior.png clearav.JPG Darkus_Avior.png darkusav.JPG Haos_Avior.png haosav.JPG Subterra_Avior.png subterraav.JPG Ventus_Avior.png ventusav.JPG Pyrus_Avior.png pyrusav.JPG Aquos_Avior.png aquosav.JPG CrimsonPearl_Avior.png crimsonpearlav.JPG DesertRock_Avior.png camoav.JPG Others File:Aviorx.jpg|Avior in Bakugan form File:Avior roar.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Former Villains Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan